Commercial aircraft carry millions of passengers each year, and typically include in-flight entertainment (IFE) systems for passenger enjoyment during such flights. Entertainment systems may include individual seatback displays, where movies or other stored video programming are selectable by the passengers. In addition to prerecorded video entertainment, live television broadcasts may be provided via satellite receivers.
Such aircraft IFE systems, however, suffer from several disadvantages. Some passengers find that the aircraft IFE systems are complicated to operate. Selection of the viewing content, for example, can prove difficult due to the awkward placement and operation of the user controls. The user controls are also known as a passenger control unit (PCU).
One approach to address this disadvantage is to provide a PCU that remains tethered to the passenger's seat. This allows the passenger to conveniently position the PCU for operation. Panasonic Avionics Corporation, for example, offers a tethered PCU for aircraft IFE systems.
Another approach to address this disadvantage is to integrate the PCU as part of the seatback tray for controlling the visual display unit (VDU) that is integrated into the passenger seatback. U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,887 discloses input controls on the seatback tray for controlling audio and video channel selection.
Similarly, U.S. published patent application no. 2009/0288123 discloses a PCU integrated as part of the seatback tray. The PCU is configured as a touch pad for controlling a projection display system that is also integrated as part of the seatback tray. The projection display system projects an image onto the rear of the forward seat. The touch pad allows the passenger to move a cursor or arrow across the displayed image to select and control viewing of the entertainment category.
Even in view of the above-described PCU configurations, there is still a need to improve passenger control of an IFE system.